Islands in the Sun
Islands in the Sun, by MageOhki, is the first of the stories about Hikaru Myoujin. It overlaps with Rises the Sun and is essentially a side story to the main story arc. It was released on 2016-03-15. It runs from 2009-09-11 to 2016-06-01. Summary 2009-09-11 Megumi Fujihara (may have a code name, since she’s a devisor) discusses the plan to build artificial islands near Japan as part of a long-term government project. They’re looking at the site for the first island, and estimating five years to get the island actually built to where they can start doing something with it. Unlike Karedonia, it will be stable, and not need a constantly-running whatzit. There are, um, political problems of various sorts. The idea is that they will be retirement homes for Japan’s rapidly aging population. 2011-06-15 More political issues come up. The new government isn’t entirely on board with the previous government’s plans. 2012-01-11 The Prime Minister of Japan, Shinzo Abe, discusses geo-political issues with his national security advisor, in particular the takeover of China by the Iron Dragon and the issues that will cause. Then he has a meeting with Jiro Fujihara and Megumi Fujihara on the issue of retaining foreign mutants, as well as how to handle devisors with Diedrick’s syndrome. 2014-10-23 Prime Minister Shinzo Abe takes a tour of the first of the Golden Islands. He discusses a few geo-political issues with Jiro Fujihara, including the issues around the resurgent MCO in the United States, and the possibility of a defensive perimeter of artificial islands. They would really like to have Japan’s Goddess, Amaterasu, show up to bless the idea. 2016-01-23 Japan’s Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, discusses the return of Japan’s mother goddess, Amaterasu, with Jiro Fujihara and Megumi Fujihara. 2016-03-03 Hikaru Myoujin and Amaterasu check the political broadcasts. They know what favor the wealth being showered on then is being asked for. 2016-04-02 Japan’s prime minister Shinzo Abe has an audience with the Imperial Household, which concludes with the Voice of Amatarasu giving Her blessing to the central objectives, but not to anything beyond that. 2016-06-01 Hikaru and Naishinno (Princess) Kako have a discussion as they approach the island to be blessed. The ceremony proceeds through the process, and then a miracle occurs. The newly planted grass and trees are suddenly mature, the roses are in full bloom. Hikaru collapses. The next Yama Dojo team that is to tease Whateley discusses the Voice’s status and other magical issues. And demonstrates their complete lack of understanding of Whateley’s attitude. Of course, it goes both ways. Characters Mostly in order of appearance. Some entries are duplicated to put them in teams and families. *Fujihara family **Hayato Fujihara - head of Fujihara conglomerate **Jiro Fujihara Fujihara conglomerate heir, older brother. **Megumi Fujihara (May have a code name) Whateley grad, exemplar and devisor. ***Fusion - Megumi’s husband. Presumably a bio-devisor. *Sophia Isenhart - (May have a code name. Whateley grad, stuck on the project for political issues.) *Abe Shinzo - Prime Minister of Japan *Iron Dragon - Took over China, wants to make it the center of Pan-Asia. *Amaterasu - Japan’s Celestial Emperess *Okami - Hikaru Myoujin - Avatar for Amaterasu *Yachi - talking head on political show *Takata - opposing talking head *Imperial House of Japan **Princess Kako - Naishinno (Princess) Kako - second in command of Japan’s Institute for Paranormal Affairs **Prince Norihito - head of Institute for Paranormal Affairs (mention) *Yama Dojo - major training institute for paranormals in Japan **Karou Saito - student, next **Sakuya Kasai - student, healer **Miyako Yamada - student, mage **Suzume Moto - student, avatar **Kotone Yamauchi *Fey - Sidhe Queen (mention) Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:MageOhki